Traditional braking force distribution control starts its control on two rear wheels based on the same vehicle deceleration threshold value. However, while the vehicle is turning or the vehicle load shifts in the transverse direction, the traditional control method does not provide appropriate braking force distribution control to compensate for such load shifting. This invention provides initial braking force distribution control correctly compensating for vehicle load shifts.